


Short seongsang one-shots

by ouryeosangel



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ esemble, Adorable, Alpha Park Seonghwa, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Angst, Anxiety, Bondage, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Cry with me, Crying, Cuddling, Cute, Established Relationship, First Date, First Time, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love them so much, Is this enough tags?, Kissing, M/M, Omega Kang Yeosang, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shy Kang Yeosang, Side Ships, Smut, Sub Kang Yeosang, Submission, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Park Seonghwa, Vampire Yeosang, human seonghwa, human yeosang, human/vampire - Freeform, just a little, okay I'm done bye, other members mentioned - Freeform, seonghwa gay panic, seonghwa is bad at feelings, seongsang, uhh...comment recommendations, vampire Seonghwa, virgin yeosang, yeosang gay panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouryeosangel/pseuds/ouryeosangel
Summary: Enjoy these short seongsang one-shots I wrote at 3 am. I adore this ship and so should you >:-(---Enjoy loves <3-----------
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 71





	Short seongsang one-shots

Yeosang hummed a soothing tune to himself as he prepared dinner for both him and Seonghwa tonight. Slowly stirring the soup in the pot and adding a few pinches of salt for more flavor. Seonghwa is supposed to arrive in about 10 minutes, just in time to eat. Yeosang turned off the stove and grabbed two bowls from the cabinet and a large spoon to prepare the meal. Once ready, he placed them on the table along with bowls of rice to accompany the soup. He smiled and clapped to himself feeling proud with his work. He tossed his apron aside and sat down and waited for Seonghwa to arrive.

5 minutes.

He must be running late. This happens sometimes.

15 minutes.

I guess today is really busy! He’ll be here soon.

30 minutes.

Did something happen?? He hasn’t texted anything!

50 minutes.

Yeosang put all the leftover dinner away and cleaned up the dining room and kitchen. He was really upset and anxious. Did something happen to Seonghwa? Normally he would’ve texted him by now. Yeosang sighed deeply and bit his bottom lip as he made his way to his and Seonghwa’s shared bedroom. With each passing minute, Yeosang felt more and more upset. By this time he was chewing his nails out of fear and hugged Seonghwa’s pillow tightly against his shivering body. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes until he heard the front door close. Keys could be heard thrown onto the kitchen island and footsteps quietly making their way upstairs. Yeosang sat up quickly and faced the bedroom door, begging that Seonghwa was actually making his way towards the bedroom and that it wasn’t his mind playing tricks.

Once the door opened and he was faced with a tired Seonghwa, he broke down right then and there.

“Baby? Are you alright?” Seonghwa spoke in a surprised tone and quickly made his way towards the younger. He took his hands and pulled him in for a hug and gently held onto him tightly.

“Baby please, what happened?”

Yeosang continued sobbing and held onto Seonghwa tightly as if his life depended on it. His body shaking softly with every gasp he took. Seonghwa frowned and kissed the top of Yeosangs head, his free hand gently unthreading knots on Yeosangs bright blonde hair. He hated seeing the younger like this and it pains him thinking that it might of been his fault. He kisses his head one more time before pulling away and bringing his hands up to Yeosangs cheeks. Wiping away any tears that got in contact with his thumb.

Yeosang slowly opened his eyes and quietly gasped when he saw how worried and sad Seonghwa looked. He slowly placed his own hands on top of Seonghwa’s before speaking in a hoarse voice.

“I’m sorry S-seonghwa-hyung, I-I was j-just w-worried..” He inhaled deeply and felt more tears stream down his face. Seonghwa kissed the tip of his nose and smiled softly.

“Tell me what’s wrong baby.”

Yeosang hummed when he felt his hair get pushed back, “I just thought that something happened to you. You are usually never this late and I also made dinner but you never arrived. I thought I lost you hyung! You never texted me either!” Yeosang let out another pained sob and was, again, immediately engulfed in Seonghwa’s arms, shifting until they laid down against the bed with Yeosangs face buried deeply into the olders neck.

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry” Seonghwa whispers softly into Yeosangs ear.

“Work today was really hectic and things didn’t go as planned in the end. I didn’t have time to text you. I knew you would worry. Again baby, I’m so sorry” He said with sadness laced in his tone. He kissed Yeosangs temple as an apology and tightened his grip around his smaller body. Yeosang looked up at him and saw the guilt in Seonghwa’s eyes. He placed a free hand on his cheek and pulled his face close for a quick soft kiss. Seonghwa was surprised by the sudden action but quickly gave in.

Yeosang pulled away and kissed his forehead afterwards.

“Hyung, It’s okay. It wasn’t your fault, okay? There is no need to apologize! I was probably being too dramatic anyways” Yeosang pouted and saw Seonghwa smile lovingly towards his direction. Yeosang felt a wave of shyness hit him and he hid his face again against Seonghwa’s neck again. Seonghwa chuckled and got comfortable before pulling the bed sheets over himself and Yeosang to sleep. Yeosang looked at him and gave a questioning look.

“Hwa, don’t you want to eat first? And aren’t you gonna cha-“

“Shh, I’ll be fine sangie! You worry too much. Let’s just sleep comfortably together, yeah?” Yeosang just huffed lightly and nodded before laying back down, warm and safe in Seonghwa’s arms,

“Yeosang?”

The younger hummed.

“I love you”

Yeosang giggled, “I love you more, hwa-hyung”


End file.
